Love me Cancerously
by xTremble4mybelovedx
Summary: I was kind of a lost cause.That is until i puked and passed out in a random hospital room thats where i met Amorrie . A girl who truly knew what the meaning of Live Like You Were Dying was. And here i am doing the same, This our story Can you handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Love me cancerously- 1

God, this class is boring as hell. I hate mondays. I have to keep waking myself, or well has to. When will we even need spanish. Whatever. Or Lo que in words. Ugh. Next im going to be sitting in a classroom filled with my ex prego gf, my ex best friend, a gay kid who is madly in love with me , two lesbian cheerios, goth girl, ghetto girl, nerd boy, and two other kids . Then I have to watch the girl I think im in love with suck face with her douchebag of a boyfriend. I wanna puked just thinking about it. But this is the things I get myself into, glee club.

I just can't seem to think straight anymore. My love and sex life suck. What's to live for besides my maybe sports scholarship, and or singing career. Oh I just shivered. Good I think I was falling asleep again. So much for sleep. I don't get any at night. I mean after the whole kurt watching me sleep thing stopped, and I got used to him being bunkmates. I just feel something missing. I litterally stare into the darkness of there – I mean our kitchen while drinking pepsi. I need to stop that.

" Finn!" I jumped at the sound of Mr. Shue's voice.

" Uh, yeah." Shit im fumbling with words.

" Class ended. 10 minutes ago." He walked over to my desk as I gathered up my notebooks. " Finn what's going on? Your not yourself." I shrugged.

" I don't know Mr. Shue, i'm just tired." I lied walking out the door. Awkward is he still looking at me . -Glances back-. Yup.

Xxxxxx

Well im in glee. Rachel and jesse are singing some stupid broadway duet and im doodling. Yup, i'll be a professional artist by the time her and jesse are done. I could hear santana and brittany's texting and quinns and pucks bickering next to me. Bordem has officialy set in.

" that was great guys. Awsome okay whos got something else for us? Finn?" I looked up and shook my head.

" Nope." One worded answers will always satisfy them.

" ReallY?"

" Yup." Or not. Mr shue frowned. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Two dudes from the LPD were motioning for . Weird. He didn't strike me as the badass. His head turned in my direction with a shocked expression. Peoples whispering started up. Seriously, I could hear you guys.

" Finn, Can we talk?" He sounded upset. Why? I nodded. " Finn, your mom...is in the hospital. She was just in a car accident." I didn't give him time to explain as I ran out of the room, my feet hit the hallway marble hard. I skidded and fumbled for my keys. Jumping in the car I flew out of the parking lot.

Xxxxx

I stood out of my mom's room where she was talking quietly to kurts dad. The doctor was telling me how she was bruised up but there keeping her for a week for testing, I nodded to everything. My mind was on my mother, not on there bullshit dr. talk. She looked weak. My heart broke. I opened the door. And walked to her bedside. She put her hand on mine.

" Im gonna be fine sweetheart. Im a trooper like your dad." Something he probably taught her before he passed away. I nodded. Im not convinced. But I wasn't the dr. I had no right to be telling her if was ok or not.

It had been hours. Kurts dad was asleep his head on my moms bed. I sat in the recliner my hand on my mouth. Once again starring into the unknown. Kurt stopped by but had to leave after an hour. He said the glee club wishes my mom the best of luck. All I could do was nod. I wasn't sane enough to form words. I sighed getting up and leaving the room.

Xxxx

What the fuck am I doing? Where am I going in my life, I sipped my hott chocolate. Dr.s' and nurses passed by me , starring at me like I was sickly. I wondered down every wing. I felt sick. My mom. My girl. My dad, My friends. My future. Uh oh. Not good. I think im gonna-

I ran into a room and grabbed a bed pan. I puked up almost everything my stomach. Wich was a lot. Bing eating and drinking at night could be costly. I wretched until all that was left were dry heaves. I coughed. I fell against something sturdy. Everything was spining and white. I wanted to just die. I never had been this week.

Suddenly I felt something cold on my forehead. I took deep breaths.

" shh. It's okay." The voice said .I grabbed there hand gently. It was soft and womenly. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I litterally died, at least thats what it seemed like. This girl with beautiful violet eyes and long black wavy hair was kneeling down in front of me. She had a damp wash cloth in her hand. But in her arms were iv's and she was deadly pale. She smiled gently to me.

" So Im guessing after you got the treatment , they never said you could walk aimlessly around the hospital. Plus, chocolate doesn't help." She said tossing out my drink I starred at her in deep confusion. I payed 3 bucks for that shitty hot chocolate. How dare she. And what the hell does she mean treatment.

" Woah, Chill. What treatment?" Oh shit. Did I like black out and go under for a procedure? No, I don't remember being in pain or anything. But they say thats what happens after an accident. You loose memory. " AM I GOING TO DIE?" She starred at me blankly. Suddenly a nurse walked over to us.

" MY LORD! WHAT IN THE HEAVENS HAPPENED AMORRIE!" The girl responded to her name and then looked to me.

" He passed out and puked." she said simply . The nurse looked at me and helped me stand. She put a hand to my head and gasped. Uh oh. Shit. I remember why I hate hospitals. " Wait Anne, He didn't come from a treatment?"

" NO! Amorrie. He's simply sick. Here sit . You need your temp, taken." I nodded. I was kinda confused but who knows maybe I had a fever. " Dear lord, 102.3 Lie down. I'll let your parents now. Seems you've caught a virus." she was fussing over the machine as she pushed me on a cot across from the girls bed. She then ran out of the room and handed me moltron. " Here , it'll take down the fever. Where's your family?" I stuttered.

" My mom's a patient here. She was just in an accident. My dad passed away before I was born and the guy whos dating my mom is asleep in her room. Her names under hudson." The nurse saddened a bit.

" Oh. I see. Well, you just had an anxiety attack. Just relax and keep this cool pack on your head. Amorrie, watch him. He needs rest . Whens the last time you slept?" I looked down.

" Um, about a month ago. I got a couple minutes in this morning in spanish. But my teacher woke me up." She pursed her lips and nodded walking out of the room. The girl walked up to me. Still fragile looking. I looked into her eyes.

"So your not a cancer patient." She whispered. Well obviously . Im not chronically ill. I hope. I nodded. I got fustrated with the ice pack and sat up. She laid a small hand on my shoulder and pushed me down. She took the ice pack and put it on my forehead. Wow her smile was like mezmorizing. I relaxed and closed my eyes. " Am I helping?" she said quietly. Hell yeah. I nodded. Wow I feel so content. " Im sorry to hear about your dad. My mom passed away when I was 9. Then left me with a drunken asshole of a stepfather." I opened my eyes. Wow random.

" Why are you telling me this ? You don't have t-"

" My little sister recently passed from cancer. Well like 2 years ago she was actually 2 years younger then me." Okay so she didn't mind im guessing. I nodded

" Sorry." She laughed lightly.

" Eh, Life is on a timer. We only have so many days before god says game over. We either win or loose." I looked at her. " what? When you only get the sports channel for a month you watch a couple games." I laughed, good one.

" I like that. Are you some sort of poet?" She laughed again.

" No, I just write my thoughts down." I smiled. Smart thing to do. " My mom baught it for me on my 9th birthday. She said someday the worlds gonna find me valuable and that my words will be golden. Never took it into thought until I was diagnosed with cancer then moved to this hell hole , no offence." I laughed. This is hell, theres no escape.

" None taken, where you from?"

" New york city." She said it to me like those 3 words were made of gold. Whoa so she's a big city girl.

" Nice."

" Nice? More like magical."

" Yes I would love the fear of walking down the street and getting mugged." She giggled again. My smile grew.

" Only if you flaunt it. Otherwise you'd be fine. Its amazing there." Its like you worship the place. Must be magical. I slowly felt my eyelids start to close as I fell asleep. Damn. She's good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of someone puking there brains out. Gross. It was her. The girl who actually was able to put me to sleep. Her presence was really relaxing. I slowly sat up as she wiped her mouth on a paper towl. She drank some water. She was still gorgeous even though she had sunken in black rimmed eyes, an even paler thinner face and a frown on her perfect round lips. Her hair was no longer soft curls but straight messy and dangaling around her. She pushed it behind her ear while she breathed heavily. I got up and walked over to her. I rubbed her back gently. Thats what my mom always did when I threw up. She didn't look up from the ground.

" I didn't want to wake you. I tried to be more quiet. Sorry." Did she just apologize for being loud while probably throwing up her stomach. She grabbed the bed pan again and puked more. She sighed.

" Don't apologize, is this like..Normal? Puking up everything?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded and looked at me.

" Yeah, side effects from the radiation treatment." I nodded still confused. So it was a daily thing. " Its pretty bad today. My stomach was upset from eating the night before." I got up from her bed. " where are you going?"

" I got an idea. My mom always does this for me." I ran to the cafe and grabbed a ginger ale and a couple of cracker packages. I ran back to her room. She was wiping her mouth again when I sat back down with a smile. She looked at the food and smiled a little. " Ginger ale , settles the stomach, crackers calm your gag reflexes." She laughed lightly and took them from me. She sipped the ginger ale and closed her eyes. She seemed to relax after she ate the crackers. She was leaning on my shoulder for support. When I heard her soft steady breathing, I picked her up , she was extremely light, and placed her on the bed . Time to check on mom

* * *

I walked down the hall, very refreshed but a little dizzy seeing a lot of patients bleeding. Must have been an accident. I found my mom's room. It was empty. Oh no. I ran down the hall and bumped into a dr.

" Slow down there love, What can I help you with?" She said with a smile. I stuttered a bit.

" Uh um. Oh yeah my mom, She's not in her room. Its all cleared out." I said quickly. She nodded and looked at her chart. Realization hit her face.

" OH! YOU MUST BE FINN !" I smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, so about my mom-"

" Congrats , she was discharged yesterday. Only a couple bruises."

" But I was told a week...Wait congrats on what?" She laughed. I scrunched my face in confusion.

" On being a big brother." She put a hand on my shoulder a smile broadening her face.

" B-Big B-brother..." I whispered.

" yeah, she must've thought you left." She said walking away. I Turned and starred after her. Did she just fuck with me. I ran back to the room I was in and grabbed my stuff. Morrie was awake on her bed she was playing on her mac.

" Hey" She said looking up. " Whoa finn whats up?" I slid down on her bed.

" She's pregnant. My mom. Oh my god. I think im gonna puke." I whispered. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me.

" Congrats."

" NO! THIS IS ALL HAPPENING SO FAST!" I yelled jumping up. Her smile fell.

" She has a right to move on finn. You said it yourself." I quickly turned to her.

" How long was I asleep?" I said quietly. She looked down and pushed her computer off her lap. Her feet hit the ground and she walked over to me.

" 1 day. But it was because your iron count was low from not eating and also your body was running on 0 energy." I nodded. That was so bad. But my mom being … I can't even think it.

" What am I gonna do?" I asked myself starring into the distant. I felt her hands on my cheeks and zoned into her stare. 

" your going to go home. Give your mom a hug. Tell her you love her. And congratulate her. Your not going to have a fit like a jelouse 5 year old. Your going to be the bigger person. Your mom needs you finn. Don't Let her go." Tears were in her eyes. Every word she said sunk into my skin. I took her hands in mine. I've known this girl for a minumem of at least 2 days. And already I was falling in love with her. There was something in the way she spoke and how she could be happy about every little thing when she had nothing but physical and mental pain in her life. I leaned in slowly by her ear. Our eyes closed.

" why do you stay here again?" I whispered.

" Because this is my home unfortunatly." I nodded into her head.

" Do you like black and white?" She laughed. My smile reappeared. I felt her nodd.

" Yeah . I love them." I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I have an idea. I gave her my cell number and screen name.

* * *

" So mr . Hudson, your inquiring about our patient amorrie Monroe." I nodded. I squirmmed a bit under the gaze of this gorgeous blonde soft spoken doctor. Amorrie's doctor to be specific.

" You want to ...take care of her? As in have her live with you your mom, and Mr. Hummel and his son?" I nodded.

" I Know I must sound like a total like nut case, but I don't see why she can't . I mean -"

" Will you be taking her to her dr.'s appointments, are going to take her to school , her classes, there are numbers of reasons why you shouldn't-"

" Dr. Prat , ma'am, Amorrie is this amazing girl, She wants to go to a normal school. Make her life as normal as a cancer pateint can. I wanna give her that, I wanna help her." She rubbed her temples.

" finn, why do you want to do this? This girl has been through hell and back. The last thing I want is her hurt-"

" But thats just it!" I stood up. " For some reason, I sincerely care about this girl. Have you ever had that feeling when you met this one person that you feel like you need in your life no matter what relation? That's what amorrie is to me, She's this unbelievably talented girl, Who for some reason can get me to sleep while everyone else can't , she can put a smile on my face just by hearing her voice. I've been really down lately. Im failing classes I was kicked off the basketball team. I wasn't able to tell anyone anything, talking was just to stressful. Then I met Her, and I don't know. But just her presence kept me at ease." She starred at me. She got up from her desk and walked around. She Smiled a bit.

" Sounds like your in love." She laughed lightly. I looked down. I wasn't in love. She crossed her arms. " Tell you what, I'm gonna keep amorrie here for about another week or so, i'll see if she's ready to be taken care of through home, and if she wants and your ready emotionally, i'll discharge her." I almost attacked her with my bear like hug. She was gonna be with me soon. I was gonna have her next to me.

" BUT! You are responisble for her." I pulled back.

" She's not a dog , she's a girl. She's capable of making her own decisions." The dr. nodded and smiled again.

" I know that. Your visiting hours are from mon-sun. 9Am to 10pm. Sound okay?" She said handing me a pass . " This is your pass to come in and out as you please without signing in. Just scan it at the front desk." I nodded and hugged her again. I ran for the door and turned around.

" thank you." She smiled at me and nodded. I was to happy to walk, Running and singing was something I was desperate for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I closed the door slowly. Even though it was only 2pm I didn't want to wake mom in case she was sleeping. I tiptoed down the stairs to me and kurts room. I shut the door and tossed my stuff on my bed. I guess today was a chill day since it was to late for class and glee already started. I sighed and grabbed my laptop. I hoped she would be on aim. I checked my facebook, and yes I have a facebook. Don't judge me. Anyways I had 3 notifications. All from glee members asking if I was okay. I then checked again and got a friend reqeust. ' Amorrie Monroe has requested you as a friend' . My smile grew. Yes. I added her and smiled. I left a small wall post.

' Good news from Dr. Prat. :) I. M for more deats.' I hit post and closed my labtop turning over and turning up my itunes. My faveorite song came on and I couldn't help but sing.

Its too late baby, there's no turning around

I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart

You want to get inside

Then you can get in line

But not this time

I started to jump around my room with my hair brush. Clearly I was loosing it. But it felt good, I felt free willed. I blasted it.

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize

I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And it's so surreal

I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie

I bounced into the bathroom and took a quick shower still singing to the music.

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

I'm feeling like a new born child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

I Fell onto my bed out of breath. I was litterally floating on clouds. Suddenly my facebook binged. I quickly checked it. She replied to my wall post.

' AHH OMG :D Thats awsome im on, I.M me , luv u xoxo' . My heart skipped a beat. She xoxox's . But all girls do that. But she said she ' luved' me. But then again all girls did that. But she wasn't like other girls. Suddenly my mac's ichat popped.

' New Message From xlushuslovex ' I hit accept.

' Hey :3 ' She said.

' Hey :) How are you?'

' Good. Thanks to you :) The chemo is finally over, wich means no more blowing my cookies in your words :P ' I laughed.

' Well thats good, :) So Dr. Prat said in a week if your up to it, you get to move in with me :) And you get to go to my high school :D' She was typing. I was litterally dieing for the next words.

….

' NO WAY :D FINN! THATS AWSOME! I WOULD LOVE TO :D ' I mentally sighed.

' Im so excited :3 xoxo' She did the xoox thing again.

' You sure are affecionate through computer lol '

' hahah ya I guess X3 but im just as when in real life, you of course know that. :)' I smiled . Yes every hug and touch I got from her made my head spin.

' So whats up ?' She wrote.

' Nuthing, just took a shower I smelled like puke :P hahah jkjkjk'

' LMFAO sorry bout that x3 , so what do you do in school, shouldn't you be somewhere?' I checked the clock. 3pm. Im gonna skip glee today.

' Yeah , glee club , but im cutting shhhh don't tell no one x3' Oh shit. I hit send. I just told this beautiful outrageously hott girl I was in glee club. Real smart a-hole.

' You sing?...' I sighed. Shit here it comes. ' Finn, I have to hear you sing sometime, you must have an amazing voice :)' Whoa thats weird. Girls in his school would blow him off.

' Really?'

' HELL YEAH :D I could imagine you as a singer :3 my mom was a singer, I think I got her voice but I don't like to sing :P even though I swear that music cures me :)' There we go again. Always an optimist, the best thing I need in my life right now. A dose of happy.

' How bout tomarrow, ill come after school and sing to you. But only if you sing back :) '

' Deal :3 ' She typed. I laughed. Suddenly I heard my door open .

' I g2g ttyl?'

' Deffinatly, luv u xoox' Chills. This girl gives me litteral chills. I shut my computer and flipped over in bed.

" Finn? Are you awake?" My moms voice shrilled through the room. I closed my eyes, she was the last person I wanted to face right now. I sighed quietly and sat up.

" Hey mom. How are you feeling?" she walked over and sat next to me on my bed. All I could do was try my best not to stare at her stomach. She hugged me , tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

" Im good sweety, im great actually. There's something I have to tell you ." Here it comes. I took a deep breath. Remember what Morrie said. Be there for her. Don't freak out. " Finn, im pregnant." I squinced my eyes shut quickly. No, I couldn't do it. I exhaled.

" Wow. Congrats." I said quietly and hugged her. She laughed happily, She thinks I accept it. Half of me does, half of me wants to scream and run. The problem. Which do I follow.

" Its a little girl, i'm 3 months. Isn't that exciting? Kurts taking me shopping later when he gets back from glee. Speaking of, shouldn't you be there?" I sighed and nodded.

" Yeah , I just thought id relax today. Since I was like asleep for a day." She nodded with a smile again tearing a little. Must be the hormones. She got up but then turned back around.

" By the way, whos the girl?" SHIT! WHAT IS SHE PYSCHIC.

" Um, Her names Amorrie. She was in the room I passed out in. She has..cancer." She looked down and sat back down in front of me.

" Does she mean a lot to you?" wow she's good. I looked away.

" Mom its nothing, She's just my friend." She shook her head a sure sign she thought different.

" Well your song says otherwise. Sing a little lower next time." Fuck. This is why im called an idiot.

" Finn honey... Do you want to talk about it?"

" Mom. She's just a friend. But um. She kinda needs a place to crash so I said she could grab the guest bedroom upstairs. Is that okay?" She grabbed my chin like I was 5 again.

" Of course sweety, whenever she is ready to move in, im ready to meet her." She kissed my forehead and got up. She walked up the stairs. I smiled a bit. I guess no matter what she's always gonna be the mom that was the one who rocked me to bed and kissed me goodnight. Even if she was now pregnant. I turned to my dresser where my Id pass lay. I sighed again and fell back on my pillow. My music still playing, I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I ran down the hall. Late again. Im so fucked up my ass. I ran into at least like 8 people, there crap went flying. I lost footing and stumbled into the chorus room. Out of breath everyone starred me down. Damn. I tried to avoid eye contact. Im sure kurt has told them about my mom. Mr. Shue smiled at me.

" Finn, we missed you. Welcome back." He gestured to the chair in between rachel and puck. I sat down dropping my back pack. " Okay guys, Duets. Two people becoming one. Two voices blending into one. A melody if you will. Choose someone anyone , they don't have to be in this club , and do a duet with them. Tell a story with your voices. I want to hear your words mesh. Got it?" Everyone nodded excitedly. Morrie. Suddenly my cell buzzed. Shit Shit Shit. I grabbed it really quick and turned off the volume. Damn, She's pyschic to . " Finn, no know that , away." I nodded fast and tossed it in my bag. My skin was itching to see the message.

Glee felt like it went on forever. Thank god I had lunch next. I was dying. After hearing rachel complain as usual, kurt retort smart ass like and puck being well himself, the bell wrang. I ran out the door only to be pulled back by a hand.

" Finn, Come see me in my office for a sec." Shit come on Mr. Shue the hospital is not around the cornor. I walked after him. " so how are you doing? I heard you were in the hospital , and your mom's pregnant. Thats a lot to handal ,how you doing?"

" Great Mr. Shue Honest. I'll see you in two periods I gotta get lunch , you know only an hour and a half to eat and stuff so, ill talk to you later? Great awsome bye!" I said backing out of the room and running down the hall. I bumped into someone and fell back a little.

" Finn, I was wondering what song were doing for the duet I mean I was thinking something along the lines of a broadway- Where are you going finn?" Rachel screamed after me. No way . IN hell. I loved her. As in USED to love her. But my eyes and heart were set on The girl who now waits for me. I jumped into my pick up and sped down the street.

I stopped at a local checkers and grabbed some 2 medium curly fries , a double cheeseburge for me and 4 chicken strips for amorrie. After I paied I headed down the highway. As I sat in traffic I wondered what song we were gonna sing. I mean there were lots of duets, but some were a little mushy.

' Next up is a new single from snow patrol , they made this song for the new movie heading out in theaters soon ' Dear John' Make sure you guys get dragged by your girlfriends to see this movie.' Suddenly the song hit my ears like a wave to a shore. This was it. The lyrics. Everything described us. I Pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. I flew passed the front desk and down the hall.

When I stopped I was face to face with her room. It felt like forever instead of hours since I was in her arms. I gently knocked on the glass. Morrie's head shot up with a bright smile. She threw open the door and enveloped me in a hug.

" I should bring you lunch everyday." I laughed. She giggled, She was still pale but looked much better. " I hope you like curly fries and chicken fingers."

" Are you kidding, I love em' Gimme the bag boy!" She grabbed it from my hand as I closed the door and laughed. We set up plates and our food.

" This isn't my exact dream of our first date." she stated eating a frie. I chocked on my coke. She said date.

" d-date?" She nodded not looking up.

" Yeah, date. That's what you wanted it to be right?" I was at a loss of words.

" well... yeah but like... if you wanted a date I could've like taken you out or something.." She starred up at me. A smile appeared on her lips.

" really...?" She said quietly. I nodded.

" yeah, I really miss your face when im at school." Oh fuck. Did I say that out loud? " I mean you know like cause-"

" Lemme see your phone." I handed her my iphone. She smiled and scooted closer to me. She leaned in and pressed her soft lips to my red cheek. I broke into a huge smile. I heard a click and she pulled away, and smiled. " There now you wont have to ." I took my phone.

" thanks. Its great." She smiled back at me. Suddenly my alarm buzzed. Seriously an hour already?

" Damn it."

" don't worry, come back later. And bring me dinner." She laughed I stood up and threw out our stuff. I walked back over to her. She kneeled on her bed so she was my height. I made to hug her but she took my face in her hands and pressed her lips to mine I moaned as I felt her hands wrap around my neck. Holy shit. I kept repeating in my head. " See you later." She whispered as I walked out in shock.

* * *

I got back to school and was still in shock by the time I reached the chorus room. Everything was a blur still. She had pressed her lips to mine . We intimately connected. I didn't hear kurt complaining to me about the nursery colors all I heard was her voice. ' See you later'.

As the day went on the last bell rang and I once again was on the root to the hospital. I wondered if she would kiss me hello. Or was I myabe hallucinating cause I was so tired. Gahh. Damn my testosterone I wish I was gay like kurt, I bet he doesn't deal with this crap. I walked toward her room. It was locked. She was just laying on her bed. I knocked. She wasn't moving. I pulled out my cell and called her phone. She was just still.

" She's having a bad day finn. She's been in and out of a semi coma." Dr. Pratt said from behind me. I jumped.

" can I please see her. I need to talk to her." I said fustratedly.

" Finn I-"

"Please!...please." I litterally begged. I needed someone to listen. Whether she could hear or not. She sighed and unlocked the door. I thanked her and ran in. I pulled up a chair next to her. I heard the door click close. I starred at her still form. She was so fragile. I picked up her hand and gently stroked it.

" I know you can't hear me. Or you can. But um. That kiss. When we kissed. I … I don't know. I just . It was. No words could describe that feeling." I whispered. I felt sorta stupid but it was helping. " anyways, the babies a girl. Mom told me yesterday. She also wants to meet you. And she said your welcome to stay as long as you want. I'll have my friend fix up the guest bedroom. He's gay, litterally, he'll deffinatly hook you up. I mean I feel bad cause he may never find someone to love..."

" Why not." I jumped once more. Holy shit. She whispered with a small snicker.

" When did you..."

" When you were talking to Dr. Pratt." I laughed and my head fell onto her bed. I felt her hand stroke my hair. IT was so soothing I didn't want to move. " Tell your mom congrats."

" I will. OH and I also have to find someone to do a duet with. If your interested. Its part of my glee assignment. Its stupid but I actually had a song in mind-" She grabbed my hand.

" I would love to," She said quietly.

" Okay But only if Dr. Pratt says its okay. Now, um the song I don't know if you know it, its set fire to the third bar by-"

" Snow patrol. I love that song. I just downloaded it. It reminded me of us." Us. She just refered to me and her as us. I laughed lightly.

" then this should be easy." She nodded and sat up. I handed her the sheet music as her smile grew.

" Wait." She said taking my hand and pulling me up. She pulled me out of the room and down a couple hallways.

"What are we-"

" Shh." She said punching in a code. She opened the door to reveal a small ballroom and piano. " They hold seniors in here during the day. Its ours now." She pulled me toward the baby grand black baldwin piano. Her hand graced over the black and white keys. " I wish I had piano. Im lucky to have found this one." she said softly. I came up behind her and an pressed my lips against her head. Her raven colored hair smelled like lavander. Sorta like the candle that kurt lights at night. She turned around and starred up at me. She was about 5'2 . Short and curvious. If thats even a word. She smiled up at me and got on her tippy toes. I closed my eyes as our lips met once more. I was gentle, but I could feel the need for her to go in the kiss deeper. I pulled apart and picked her up. She laughed as I placed her butt on the piano top. She kissed me once again. Oh that kiss. It was like her ice cooling my fire. If that makes any sense. We pulled apart and she jumped down. We both took a seat at the piano, her fingers glided along the chipped worn keys. A sweet melody played as we started to sing. Mr. Shue was right, our voices melted together. Like the perfect blend of lemonade and ice tea. I couldn't think of anything else to compare us to. I must have been so lost in the song, as we finished up we heard clapping from the door. Apparently some of the patients ,nurses and some doctors became our audience. I saw Morrie blush and push her hair out of her face.

" That was amazing you two, Maybe you guys could perform for our senior citizens?" Dr. Pratt said with a sly smile. Me and Morrie looked at each other, and turned back to the Dr.

" I don't mind," She said gently.

" Me neither," Everyone Clapped in happiness. I laughed and looked at my watch. Shit, I was late moms gonna kill me. I turned to morrie. " Damn, morrie I have to get going my moms gonna kill me. Were going out to have dinner to celebrate the you know..." She nodded in understanding.

" No problem. Im gonna keep practicing." I smiled and kissed her forehead. " you missed silly." She laughed quietly as she pulled me into a knee weakening kiss. I let a small moan escape my lips. She pulled away as I got up and made my way to the door. There gonna kill me, but that kiss was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I burst through the door of my house. Trying to avoid any part of my family. I Ran down the stairs of my room and in the midst I ripped my shirt off and grabbed my ' decent ' Black jeans and a dressy shirt. I pulled on my dress shoes and tried to fix my hair.

" Your pushing your head away from its natural part. Your to be sorry when you loose you hair." Kurt said from behind me. I jumped and starred at him. Damn, he scared the shit outta me. He was even mor dressed. " Dad and Carol are at you. If I were you don't make eye contact in the car or you'll for sure get a mouthful." He then proceeded up the stairs. I sighed and grabbed my ipod and cell. I jumped in the back seat of land rover and sat back. I turned on The song me and Morrie were singing in the ballroom today. A smile appeared on my lips as we drove to the extremely expensive restaurant. Something like alejandros or something that sounded as crappy. It was a quiet ride. When we passed the hospital I squirmed uncomfortably. Kurt must've noticed cause he gave me a confused look. I ignored it. I think my moms the only one who knows. Thank god. We pulled into the parking lot and got out the car.

When were all seated at the table, I attempted to decifer my menu. What in the Hell is Pollo de penne?

Shit im probably gonna go wrong and order some sort of severed head. Why can't they write in english. Kurt noticed my confused face.

" Its chicken with penne al la vodka sauce." He whispers. Still im confused. " Cheese sause." My mouth makes an 'Oh' in understanding. He smiles. I guess im having that. My mom and kurts dad seemed to be starring at me a lot. I don't know why. But its creeping me the fuck out. Kurt turns from them to me.

" What...?" I ask. My mom smiles and looks down and sips her water. " Am I like .. in trouble?"

" No sweetie. We were just wondering why you were late." She said softly. She knew, Burt aka kurts dad was still wondering as was his son.

" Oh, I had stuff to do." I look down avoiding eye contact.

" Like what?" kurt pressed on as we handed our menus to the waitor and ordered.

" Just stuff kurt. Why do you care?" He folded his arms.

" Because we're going to be family soon so-" I coughed up my soda.

" WHOA SLOW DOWN. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY FAMILY SOON?" I state rationally. My mom and burt look at each other a smile wide on there faces. No. No. No. Just cause she's preggo he did not ask my mom to-

" We're getting married." She Said happily showing me off her large rock of a ring. The blood in my face drains. This is way to much to take in. I suddenly can't breathe to well. I mumble a congrats and excuse myself. My mom and burt frown. Kurt looks slightly pissed. But at this moment I don't care. I run out of the restaurant desperate for air. I don't have my car so I start my walk to the hospital.

* * *

I arrive and swipe my card. I could hear soft music playing in her room. Our song. I smile mentally, because I was physically to sick to do it in person. I open her door. She looks up at me. Shes much healthier looking. A smile appears on her face when I arrive.

" Hi baby," She says pushing her laptop off her lap and jumps off the bed. She walks over to me and kisses me softly. Im in to much of a daze to really kiss back. Suddenly a tear escapes my eye and she pulls back in surprise. " Finn, What's wrong?" I close my eyes, but can't fight the wave of emotions that come over me. I feel her put my head on her shoulder she wraps her arms around my neck and hushs me. She slowly massages my hair. She leads us over to her bed where she sits down and my head falls onto her folded legs. I Burst into more tears and heavy sobbing. " Shh, Its okay baby. Im here finn. Im here. Whats the matter." I lift my head as she wipes away my tears with her fingers.

" I can't take this anymore. I just can't ." I whisper shakely. " He proposed, my moms pregnant and kurts litteraly pissed at me. I don't know what to do." She cups my face in her hands.

" You do nothing. You live your life, and let them live thiers. You don't need to be so involved in yourself out of the sitchuation. I used to do that and get away with a lot. Don't cry love, it breaks my heart." I close my eyes and put my hand on hers. Amazing how her touch calmed me . I sighed. What was I doing. Over reacting. I layed down next to her on the bed. She cuddled into me. I played with her hair as soft music played in the background. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the pillow. Her breath was rythmically soothing in my ear.

So I must've slept for a while because when I woke it was the early dawning hours of what looked like 2 am. I cussed under my breath and untangled myself from Morrie. She twisted around and gripped the pillow. I smiled and brushed her hair back. She was freezing. I covered her and pressed my lips to her forehead. I snuck out of her room. Nothing happened. But thats what made it so special. I walked passed the guard , he nodded to me with a small smile. Shit. I forgot . No car.

" Need a ride?" Asked Dr. Pratt from behind me. I turned on my heel. Busted. I smiled a little.

" Uhm. Yes please?" She laughed and gestured to her car. Nice. A white escalade. We started to drive.

" so, sneaking out of one of my patients rooms at 2 am isn't a good way to get on my good side," Her eyes never left the road but I winced.

" I swear. All we did was sleep. I mean well I was upset so we fell asleep and I just happened to wake up now." I was stuttering in fear. She was gonna deffinatley think other wise. I looked down.

" Okay. So why were you upset?" I sighed.

" Uhm. My dad passed when I was a baby. So my mom started to date of my friends dads and his dad just got her pregnant and proposed and hes not a bad guy and I got used to kurt having a crush on me and stuff but it's all happening like on fast forward and i-"

" Can't pause it. So what does Amorrie have to do with this?"

" She seems the only one who can calm me down. And the only one who will Seriously try to help me solve my problems. She's just I don't know." I trailed off.

" She seems to have that affect on most people. Shes nothing but nice and understanding when she has every right to be a bitch and stubbron." I nodded.

" Sometimes I just need no drama in my life."

" well she's got drama with being a carior of cancer and what not, but she lives each day likes it her last. I guess that's what makes her such breath of fresh air."

" exactly." She turned to me.

" finn, Have you ever gone to a therepist?" Ouch Dr. Pratt the firggin stung.

" No. Do I need one?" She was starring me down.

" Not necesserily, but to talk to someone is a good thing. Maybe you have depression. How did your father die."

" War crap." She nodded.

" Thats hard on a 16 year old . Don't you think?"

" Yeah but what am I supposed to do ? Join the army ? Im going no where in my life." She laughed lightly.

" Not in ohio no. But in NYC or L.A your bound to be snatched up by a record company."

" What?"

" Finn, those walls aren't sound proof and the ballroom sure echos enough for you." I smiled. Thats true. " I know your thinking about sports but singing is something that truly puts a smile on your face, and its seems to be a good way to get all that anger out that your bottling up. Tell you what, our hospital has a pychiatrist, ill set up an appointment and you can get evaluated. Try it , Its not going to hurt you, Whats the worst that could happen?" I smiled a little and turned to look out the window.

" Left up her Dr. P." She turned and I hopped out. " Thank you , for the ride. And everything." She smiled .

" No problem, And finn" I turned back to her. " Think about what I said." I nodded and headed down the road where the porch light was lit up. Hopefully I can sneak in a window or something.

No windows were open. So I guess I had to use the spair key under the matt. I Grabbed it and slowly Unlocked the door. I flinched at the click. I made my way in quietly as possible. Suddenly a light went on.

" Finn." Kurts voice said from behind a rotating Chair. I jumped.

" Shit, Kurt you scared me."

" Where'd you go?" He asked arms crossed.

" none of your buisness." Ha like id tell you.

" Well, were going to be family soon, families don't have secrets." I laughed. "what?"

" Please kurt, Sopranos and daytime soaps have secrets wired into there families." He sighed.

" Well they do." I said taking off my shoes and tossing them in the cornor. " Im going to shower."

" Were you doing drugs?"

" What?"

" How bout clubbing. Did you go out and drink? Because alcohol and drugs aren't the answer." I starred at him.

" Kurt. I went to the park." Oh thats a swift lie.

" did you go to a bar?" He kept going. "tell me finn."

" KURT I JUST DID!" I said walking down the stairs of our room.

" No finn, You lied. Tell me the truth. Where were you."

" I WENT FOR A WALK! I NEEDED AIR DAMN IT!" I yelled as I slammed the door of the bathroom. Damn. He nevers gives up. I stripped and let the hot water wash away my problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

I helped Morrie out of bed and waited for her to dress. I couldn't believe it had been an entire week of seeing Morrie . Me and her had bonded to no end. Music , Movies, Non stop dating. It seemed like the more I was with her she got better. I don't know if it was an act or real. The way me and her would sometimes fall asleep at night, even though I had school in the morning. And there was always that really hard goodbye when id have to wake up and give her one last kiss for another 3 hours before I got to see her again. And the way she would pout when I teased her about her homeschooling. Everynight she'd make tell her what real high school was like and what drama was going on. I told her everything from quinn and the baby to rachel and . And with each word I saw her expressions like a child in a candy shop. I figured she'd need to know everything since she'd be going there on monday. Or hopefully. But today she got to just have a taste of the real thing.

" Finn am I supposed to be nervous?" I laughed as we rode down the highway in my car. The wind blew her hair around. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Her arm hung out the window and flowed with the breeze. She didn't look nervous.

" Well, its your first day back at school, so yeah kinda. But don't worry I won't leave you and Dr. Pratt said your doing remarkably well. She said your cancer has almost been terminated. Only a few more treatments." I pulled into the parking lot. When I turned to her , Her smile was wider then ever.

" Really?" she asked quietly. I nodded.

" I had a talk with Dr. Pratt before we left." I got out of the car and opened the door for her. I helped her out. She was wearing a black wife beater that hugged every one of her curve and a mini jean skirt that stopped mid thigh. Her long black hair fell around her and over her black sweater that hugged her. She looked like a goddess in my eyes. Everyone had wondered where I had been hiding myself. Wait till I tell them. When her her sandals hit the ground I took her hand and walked toward the two large blue doors. This was it. Time to show them. " You look beautiful." She giggled softly. " Plenty of guys are gonna be jelouse." She nudeged me playfully . " Well its true." I said leaning in and kissing her head. I snaked my arm around her waist. She cuddled into me and slipped her hand in my back pocket.

" This is gonna be fun." she said as we slowly made our way into the school. We took our time strolling. As every head turned in our direction. Whispers echoed around us. ' Whoa whered he get her' ,' Damn, id tap that', ' iTs like they hit the genetic lottery.' , ' nice work hudson'. We got to the chorus room and stopped.

" Now, Heres the thing. I didn't tell anyone except Mr. Shue that I had a you as a partner." Her jaw dropped.

" Finn. Thats not a very good idea. I could seriously slap you right now. So im also guessing they don't know about these" She said pulling out her tubes. I tensed.

" Its none of there business." I argued.

" Yeah until they god forbid see or hell I pass out on the floor." her hands had made it onto her hips. Guess what. Ive just entered fuckville. And she became the mayor.

" Your not going to." I said shaking my hands in the air.

" Oh really what makes you so sure-" The door opened. smiled to us.

" You two going to join us anytime soon?" Morrie Nervously laughed and held out her hand.

" You must be Mr. Shuester. Its a pleasure to meet you." He took it .

" Please its Mr. Shue, and a pleasure to meet you Amorrie." She laughed.

" Morrie , its makes everyones life easier ." He nodded and gestured for us to sit. Whispers erupted. Oh boy here it goes.

" Mr. Shue whos this?"

"Whats going on?"

" Is she new?"

" Did she even auditon?" You can bet that one came from rachel.

" Finn, Whats going on." Oh no. Kurt. I hadn't spoken to him since our little fight. Only the casual hi and hello. I turned to him.

" I'll explain later kurt." I whisperd. He nodded. He was hurt I could see it. I know im a horrible disgusting person. But I couldn't say anything till it was final. I turned back uncomfortably. Thankfully mr. Shue shushed them.

" Everyone, This is Morrie, She's Finns friend who's doing a duet with him." Still whispers. " Undivided attention guys, Finn morrie." We got up. Suddenly I was more nervous then morrie, but one look in her eyes my entire body relaxed. I took a deep breath as the piano started. She took my hand.

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

She moves into me. My hands wrap around her waist.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

I spin her around. She smiles wider. Courage and determination fill her eyes.

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

I pull her back into my arms. I pick her up and lift her head to mine. Its like we are the only ones in the room, sharing only our breaths.

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

She wraps her arms around me. Last verse finn, I tell myself, I have to resist leaning in and just kissing her. Kissing every part of her pale porclin skin. Her hand graces my cheek and I close my eyes.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_and I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms _

I lean in and kiss her. Cheers erupt from behind us. But we ignore them. The gasps , Mr. Shues protests, and there Ohhhing and Awwing. Its just me and morrie. I pick her up. She pushes her body against me. Suddenly we break apart for air. My forhead on hers.

" FINN!" a girl yelled in the distant. I kiss her again.

" STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

" FINN TELL ME NOW! NOT LATER! NOW!"

" Hey Morrie." I say quietly. " Wanna go for a run?" She laughs.

" Are we about to cut school?" she says with a smile. I nodded enthusiastically. She laughs again.

" Sure , I hope we get expelled." She pulls away.

"Race you to the truck." I say pulling off my shoes and socks. She pulls off her sandals and we fly out of the room. Both of us laughing as I grab her waist and pull her in back of me so im now in the lead. She jumps on me in protest. I just grab her and pull her back again. Her hand grabs mine and we jump into my car. I blast the radio as we drive. ' I just wanna run ' by The downtown fiction comes on. I hear her squeal.

" Hey Morrie," I yell over the wind. " Have you ever been to the beach?" She turns to me. Her smile fades.

" No, This is ohio where in hell are we gonna find a beach?" I smirk at her remark.

" Good one Babe, Its not that hard." I laugh as I make a sharp turn. She squeaks and laughs. We keep driving until the smell of beach hits my nose. " Have you ever been to the ohio river?" She shook her head. I smiled and took her hand. I led her up the boredwalk.

"Its beautiful." I breathe in the air.

" Yeah," I whisper. I wrap my arms around her waist and put my chin on her head. She closes her eyes.

" Do you like boats?" I took her hand and led her to a small row boat , she got in and I paddeled us out in the middle. She turned around and stood up. " Careful." I say . She turns around and holds out her hands like she was trying to fly. I laughed. I slowly got up and walked over to her. I slipped my hands on her hips. Her black hair bellowed behind her.

" I always wanted to feel like this." She whispers after a few minutes. I smile and kiss her neck. She moans in pleasure. She sits down and we both fall back into the boat. Laughing she cuddles into my arms and we relax, watching the dusk take over.


End file.
